1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice cream making apparatus and an agitator for the same, more particularly to an household ice cream making apparatus and an agitator for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional ice cream making apparatus. The apparatus includes a stand 11, a container 13 mounted on the stand 11, an agitator 15 disposed inside the container 13, a driving unit 14 connected to the agitator 15, and a cover 12 covering the top of the container 13. The agitator 15 includes a shaft 151, a spiral-shaped blade 153 mounted on the shaft 151, an L-shaped blade 152 mounted on the shaft 151 and the spiral-shaped blade 153, and an extruding screw portion 155 extending downward from the shaft 151. The screw portion 155 extends through the bottom of the container 13 so as to extrude the ice cream out from the container 13.
While the above described agitator 15 can be used in an ice cream making apparatus, its mixing effect is unsatisfactory as the quality of the resulting ice cream is relative poor.